Sitting out a ten-thirteen
by jj87
Summary: Just a little JAMKO one shot about season 6 episode 11 (Eddie sits out the 10-13 coz they meant be watching the mother)


"Eddie!" he called as he walked to her.

"Jamie, we got him, we got Jefferson," she said happily.

"I don't care," he cut in "don't ever do that again."

"Don't do what?" she frowned "what are you talking about?"

"Ten-thirteen trumps everything else Eddie."

"But Rivera specifically told us to stay put, besides I heard on the radio that call was unfounded."

"You didn't know that at the time," he replied annoyed.

"I don't get you," she said shaking her head "we got the guy and I covered for you with Rivera, everything worked out."

"That's all you care about? You're busy chasing a shield when a cop could have been in trouble?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not gonna apologise for wanting a career."

"Well I need a partner I can trust, so you ever sit out a ten thirteen again, you can find someone else to ride with," he said angrily and walked off.

Watching him walking away she sighed heavily and walked the other way.

Along his walk back to the precinct he was so mad, he couldn't believe she had said that! That she'd risk the life of another officer to get herself ahead…that wasn't her-that wasn't the Eddie he knew.

Pulling up alongside him Eddie let the car roll until he looked over "come on Reagan, get in, don't be like that," she called out the window.

"I don't wanna talk to you Janko, I'll see you tomorrow," he said and walked faster.

"Jamie," she sighed.

"What if that had been me?" he yelled "what if I'd called in a ten-thirteen? Would you care more about your career then? Wouldn't you want help if I were shot? Say it was you! wouldn't you want me there to help you?"

"It wasn't like that and you know it, we were pulled off tour to help on a case, someone would have replaced us on the streets," she replied.

"That doesn't matter!" he yelled waving his hands "I need someone I can trust and right now it's not you! Now leave me alone before I file the paperwork for a new partner!" he yelled and turned a corner away from her.

Eddie sat back in her seat and wiped her face as a tear fell…that really stung. Anger shot through her, she turned off the engine and jumped out of the car. Walking fast she followed him around the corner "Reagan!" she called and picked up her pace.

"I'm not doing this with you Eddie!" he called back and crossed the street.

"Jamie Reagan! You get back here and listen to me right now!" she screeched as she stamped her foot.

This made Jamie even more mad, stalking back to her he got up in her personal space "you are not the boss of me-no matter how much you think you are, you're not! Don't ever tell me what to do again, we're done here, go home," he growled and stormed off.

…

Later that night Jamie sat on his sofa thinking about what had happened, with time to calm down he realised he'd been a little hard on her. Sighing he took a long pull of his beer he didn't want another partner, he said it out of anger, he wanted her where he knew she'd be safe-with him. It had nothing to do with the fact he was totally in love with her and just wanted to be around her as much as he could, he couldn't imagine being partners with anyone else.

Shaking his head, he chuckled to himself "get it together Reagan," he muttered and stood up to get another beer "she's not interested in you-she's just your partner," he added and walked to the kitchen.

Frowning as someone knocked at his door he walked to it "who is it?" he called.

"Me," Eddie replied quietly.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled the door open "Eddie, I told you I wasn't in th…are you crying?" he asked caught off guard.

"Yes," she sniffed and looked at him "did you really mean it when you said you didn't trust me?" she whimpered.

Sighing heavily, he pulled the door back to let her in "no," he muttered and closed it behind her "it was a heat of the moment thing, I trust you with my life."

"Me too," she said and wiped her face as she sat on the arm of the chair "I'm sorry things got heated."

"Yeah, me too," he said and leaned against the wall "I didn't mean it- any of it, the new partner thing either…I love being partners with you."

"You know," she said and stood up "you've opened my eyes," she added as she walked to him.

"Huh?" he frowned "I don't follow."

"For someone that went to law school you're really are dumb," she chuckled and stepped closer to him "it wouldn't be the end of the world if we weren't partners anymore."

"Still not following," he replied as she stepped into his space.

Leaning in she kissed him softly.

Completely caught off guard and totally freaked by what was happening he pulled back quickly "what are you doing Eddie?" he asked.

Eddie looked him in the eye "maybe I don't wanna be partners anymore…I have feelings for you and I'm having trouble hiding them anymore, and I think you have feelings for me too."

He looked away quickly-he had no clue what was happening "didn't think anyone noticed," he said and looked back to her "I thought I was doing a good job hiding it."

"I noticed," she said sliding her arms around his neck "Jamie, I love being with you on or off the job. Did you think I hung out with you after tours and days off just because we're friends?"

"Well, yeah," he shrugged and slid his hands onto her waist "I never thought I'd get a chance with you-you said so yourself, I'm not your type."

"You're not," she nodded "but I think that's why I'm so crazy about you, you're the total opposite of guys I'd got for, you're sweet and funny and you have a massive heart."

"Okay, okay," he said cutting her off "so what do we do now?"

Scoffing she leaned into him "are you sure you went to Harvard?"

"Shut up," he chuckled and kissed her slowly.

…

A while later they lay tangled together on the sofa watching the tv "it's getting late," she groaned and lifted her head off his chest "I should get going."

"No," he said and pulled her back down "you're staying here tonight, it's way too late to walk home and I aint moving," he chuckled as he tightened his hold on her.

"Are we jumping right into this?" she asked and tilted her head "I mean, we know everything about each other so is there any point in going on a date?"

"Lucky for you, I already know your eating habits," he chuckled.

"Hey," she giggled and smacked his chest.

"I'm kidding," he said and kissed her quickly "but yeah, I wanna take you out on a real date, after that we'll take it as it comes."

"Okay," she yawned and sat up "we'll go see Sarge tomorrow…don't take this the wrong way…I'm really tired after that day."

"Guess it's bedtime," he said and shut off the tv "hey," he said before she could stand up "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I was mad I couldn't hold it in, I didn't mean any of it."

"It's okay," she smiled "I've known you long enough to know how passionate you are about the job, I'm sorry too…won't happen again."

Standing up he pulled her to him "I shouldn't have upset you like that, you broke my heart turning up here like that."

"Look at us now," she chuckled "aren't you glad I did?"

"Definitely," he mumbled and kissed her hard, as the kiss heated up he walked back towards his room and backed her into the door.

"Ow," she mumbled as her back collided with the handle.

"Sorry," he replied and pulled back "we're getting carried away here…maybe this wasn't the best idea."

Eddie fingered the hem of his shirt "it's not like we just met tonight," she said as she slowly pulled his shirt up "we're both consenting adults, we both want the same thing."

"I know," he agreed and kissed her neck "but this is serious, I don't wanna do this now and have us change our minds tomorrow."

Eddie put both her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back "okay, I'm gonna be honest here," she said and blew out a deep breath "I'm in love with you, so I'm pretty sure my feelings won't change."

Smiling he slid his hand onto her cheek "I'm in love with you Eddie, have been for a while now, I just thought you'd never feel the same and I'd just have to deal with it."

"We've already covered that," she said as she drew him closer to her "I love you I'm not going anywhere…now take me to the bedroom."

"Yes mam," he chuckled and kissed her slowly as he fumbled behind her for the door handle "and I love you too," he mumbled against her and pushed her onto the bed.

 **A/N just a little one shot, hope you enjoyed it, JJ.**


End file.
